John (SS)
John, stereotyped as The Goth Boy, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. He is a camper on Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Psycho Squirrels team. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers John was the 10th camper to step off the boat, and quickly began his role as the silent one in the background, doing little and saying nothing for the rest of the episode. He was placed on the Psycho Squirrels team. The 1,000-foot Climb In the eleventh and final round, John was the last member of the Squirrels left, against Lauren for the Bears. Lauren instantly backed out of the challenge, but Luke was skeptical about John's chances of making it due to being so dull and quiet. However, John shocked everyone and established himself as a force to be reckoned with when he quickly and effortlessly scaled the mountain, bringing the score up to seven to six in the Squirrels' favor, winning the first challenge for them. Don't Touch the Food John was once again a powerful competitor in the challenge, making it all the way to the final four and being one of only two Squirrels left (the other being Peter). However, at about 1:49 P.M. on the fifth day, John finally gave up and grabbed some tofu, leaving Peter as the sole survivor of the team. Peter eventually lost due to a quick trick by Matthew, and the Squirrels lost the challenge. At the Bonfire, John was the 4th person to claim a marshmallow. Dodgebrawl 2 Despite his outstanding performances in the last two challenges, John was mostly sat out during the dodgeball game. It wasn't until the fifth and final round when he participated and quickly started dominating the game. Eventually, it came down to him against Matthew, deciding the outcome of the overall challenge. John, who had previously been dodging rather than throwing or catching, started winding up one powerful throw after the next, nearly hitting Matthew multiple times. He eventually charged up one final, powerful throw that Matthew ducked under, and the ball hit the glass wall behind him, bouncing right back and hitting John in the face, which Chef counted as an elimination, thus losing the challenge for the Squirrels. John was the 3rd person to receive a marshmallow at the Bonfire. The Show Mustn't Go On In this particular episode, John dropped out of the spotlight for the challenge, choosing not to take one of the leading roles in his team's play. Though the team lost, John's lack of participation was most likely what saved him, and he was the 3rd person to receive a marshmallow for the second time in a row. The Island of The Dead Once again, John suddenly disappeared for a majority of the episode after the challenge started. He, along with Nicole and Jennifer, was one of the only campers (and the only Psycho Squirrel) not to appear in the group of 12 previously-eliminated campers after they had been given a second chance to chase after the final three. However, when only Daniel remained and quickly shot down Peter, John appeared out of nowhere from behind him and casually tagged him out before he could even notice, thus winning the challenge for the Psycho Squirrels for the second time. Not Quite Famous 2 John was not initially selected as one of the three participants in the talent show for the Squirrels, remaining completely silent when Mary asked him what talent he had. However, when Ruth dropped her piano backwards on top of Madison, who was backstage and about to go up as the Squirrels' final act, John was quickly selected as her replacement. Ironically, this allowed the team to win, as he sang the main chorus of "Amazing Grace" with a perfect singing voice that instantly won a perfect score and left everyone speechless, winning the challenge for the Squirrels for the second time in a row, and the third time overall. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) John once again switched from superstar to background character, not even speaking during the episode despite singing and speaking for the first time in the previous one. He did not participate in the challenge, but when the Squirrels lost, he was the first to receive a marshmallow. The Sucky Outdoors 2 By this episode, John has finally started to talk more and has become more social. It is also revealed that he is Canadian, speaking with the thick accent and often saying "Eh." Shortly after the team arrived at their campsite, when Mark asked who was good at fishing, John admitted that he was fairly good at it, having caught a dozen fish in a day while on a camping trip with his family. Within an hour, he caught six fish and brought it back to camp, impressing most of his teammates. John then demonstrated how to "clean" a fish, disgusting Madison so much that she ran over to a bush to vomit, but ended up vomitting on the Sasquatchanakwa right behind the bush. While all the others ran off in fear, John remained behind with his cleaning knife and challenged the Sasquatchanakwa. He stabbed it lightly with the knife the first time it charged him, then stood right in front of the fire, luring it in, then dodged as it charged at him again, stepping right into the fire and retreating to put its burning foot out in the river. His teammates cheered his bravery, and John cooked the rest of the fish before the team retired to the tent just as the storm hit. In the moring, the Squirrels arrived just before the Bears did, winning the challenge once again. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt When the teams split into groups, John was paired with Mary, and they decided to go after an egg of the Giant Canadian Eagle first. John pressured Mary to go after it, only for her to be knocked right off by the angry mother Eagle. John then decided to give it a go and climbed up, easily slipping the egg away without the mother Eagle noticing, scoring 300 points for the two of them. However, it was the only item that they recovered, and the Squirrels lost the challenge by a mere 100 points after Daniel, Rachael, and Jennifer miraculously brought back Chef's chef hat. At the Bonfire, the entire team was shocked when, with Madison and John in the bottom two, Madison received the final marshmallow. Furious and shocked at the outcome, Chris explained that some viewers felt that John had been getting "too cocky" since he started speaking, as he made smart comments when Mary failed to get the egg at first. Jeremy and Mark came to his defense, but Chris wouldn't hear it. John, silently fuming, left without a single sound. Trivia *John is one of only 7 contestants to compete in all 3 seasons, the others being Isaiah, Rachael, Mary, Madison, Mark, and Violet. **John is also the lowest-ranking camper in TDI to be in all 3 seasons, unless his return is counted (in this case, Madison is the lowest-ranking camper). **He is also the highest-ranking castmate in TDA to be in all 3 seasons. **Additionally, he is one of only two males, the other being Mark, to compete in three seasons.